fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: The Shards of Time/Enemies
These are the various enemies that appear in Paper Mario: The Shards of Time. They are categorized by species/types, and arranged in alphabetical order. Goombas Elite Goomba Now these are tough Goombas; they are, in fact, the toughest of their species. They resemble regular Goombas wearing armor. :HP: 15 :ATK: 3 :DEF: 1 Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Goomba Possibly the weakest enemy in the whole game. :HP: 2 :ATK: 1 :DEF: 0 Attack(s)=They attack with only a simple headbonk. |-| Strategy=Beat them up however you want. Gloomba Goombas found in dark places, such as the sewers of Toad Town or the Midnight Forest. They are a fair bit tougher than regular Goombas, but their attacks are no different. :HP: 7 :ATK: 1 :DEF: 0 Attack(s)=They only attack with a headbonk. |-| Strategy=Defeat them the same way as you would a regular Goomba. Hyper Goomba This Goomba becomes very dangerous if it charges its power. This charge brings its ATK to a whopping 9 (although it wears off after it uses its conventional attack). Either kill them before they can charge or use a Boo's Cape to turn Mario/Luigi invisible for 3 turns. :HP: 8 :ATK: 3 (9 when charged) :DEF: 0 Attack(s)=They're very likely to charge up power before attacking with a Headbonk. sometimes, they just headbonk first. |-| Strategy=Beat them up as you would any other Goomba, but watch out for its charged attack. Try to kill it before it charges power. Snow Goomba :HP: 8 :ATK: 2 :DEF: 0 Attack(s)=They can attack with either the conventional headbonk, or by breathing cold air on either Mario/Luigi or the current Party Member. Their breath attack has a small chance to cause freezing for 2 turns. |-| Strategy=No different than other Goombas. Spiked Goombas The Spiked Goomba line are basically Goombas with spiked helmets. Direct aerial attacks (such as Mario's jump attack and Goombit's Headbonk attack) will result in injury to the attacker. They also have slightly higher ATK (often 1 point higher) than regular Goombas. Elite Spiked Goomba :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Hyper Spiked Goomba A Hyper Goomba of the Spiked variety. :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Poison Goomba These kinds of Goombas come only in the Spiked variety for some reason. :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)=They either attack with a Headbonk (which has a chance of poisoning Mario or the Party Member if they were attacked instead) or surround themselves in a poisonous smog for two turns. This smog prevents all direct attacks (and Mario's regular Hammer attack) by poisoning anything that gets too close. Koopelle's Shell Toss can still hurt them, however. |-| Strategy=Defeat them in the same was as you would a Spiked Goomba. Use Koopelle's Shell Toss or any other kind of ranged attack (such as the Hammer Throw ability granted by the Flying Hammer badge) if they use their Smog Shield attack. Spiked Goomba :HP: 2 :ATK: 2 :DEF: 0 Attack(s)=They also attack with a headbonk, and nothing more. |-| Strategy=Since you cannot jump on them, use Mario's Hammer or Koopelle's Shell Toss. Spiked Gloomba :HP: 7 :ATK: 2 :DEF: 0 Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Para-Goombas Elite Para-Goomba :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Hyper Para-Goomba :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Para-Goomba :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Para-Gloomba :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Koopas Dark Koopa :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Elite Koopa Not to be confused with the Koopatrol. :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Hyper Koopa :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Koopa :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Koopatrol :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Para-Koopas Dark Para-Koopa :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Elite Para-Koopa :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Hyper Para-Koopa :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Para-Koopa :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Clefts Cleft :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Dark Cleft :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Fire Cleft :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Giant Cleft The Giant cleft is exactly what it sounds like; an oversized Cleft. :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Hyper Cleft :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Piranha Plants Dark Piranha :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Dragon Piranha :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Elite Piranha :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Hyper Piranha :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Jungle Piranha :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Piranha Plant :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Putrid Piranha :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Fuzzies OH GOD DA BEE-I mean the Fuzzies. These bloodsucking fuzzballs are nothing more than an annoyance when alone, but in groups they can be dangerous, especially since they can "split" themselves, creating one more hungry little nuisance. Dark Fuzzy Dark Fuzzies found in dark places, such as the sewers of Toad Town or the Midnight Forest. :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)=Same as the regular Fuzzy. |-| Strategy=Defeat them as you would a regular Fuzzy. Fuzzy :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= Their conventional attack involves them jumping on Mario (or his party Member) and attempting to drain health while healing themselves at the same time. If not shaken off, they will continue to drain 1 HP over 4-second intervals. Pressing the "A" button repeatedly is the method used to shake them off, and if done quickly, you shouldn't suffer more than a single HP of damage. Their other attack involves them "splitting" themselves to create another Fuzzy. This new Fuzzy spawned also gets a turn to attack, and may either split as well or just try to drain your health. |-| Strategy=They have no defenses, so attack them however you please. Just be careful that they don't split continuously and create more Fuzzies. However, a good method of level grinding is to defeat all Fuzzies in a group save one, and letting the remaining one split itself. Giant Fuzzy It's a big Fuzzy with an even BIGGER appetite. :HP: 10 :ATK: 3 :DEF: 0 Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Hyper Fuzzy :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Jungle Fuzzy A Fuzzy found only in the jungle. They are yellow in color. :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Bloopers Blooper :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Electro Blooper :HP: 15 :ATK: 3 (normal attack), 7 (thunder) :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Elite Blooper :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Bullet Bills Blackout Bills :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Bombshell Bill :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Bullet Bill :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Incendiary Bill :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= King Bill Be thankful these guys are rare because they're tough. :HP: 20 :ATK: 5 :DEF: 2 Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Bill Blasters Most Bill Blasters are incapable of attacking directly. The only exception to the rule is the Incendiary Bill Blaster, which can spit fireballs as well as Incendiary Bills. Blackout Bill Blasters :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Bombshell Bill Blaster :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Bullet Bill Blaster :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Incendiary Bill Blaster :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= King Bill Blaster :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Shy Guys Dark Guy :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Elite Guy :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Shy Guy :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Bob-ombs Bob-omb :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Bob-ulk :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Bulky Bob-omb :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Flamin' Bob-omb :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Frozen Bob-omb :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Bandits Bandit :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Dark Bandit :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Elite Bandit :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Chain Chomps Chain Chomp :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Dark Chomp :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Frost Chomp :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Giant Chomp :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Red Chomp :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Puffs Ruff Puff :HP: 10 :ATK: 4 :DEF: 0 Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Thunder Puff :HP: 15 :ATK: 5 :DEF: 0 Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Wizzerds Dark Wizzerd :HP: 10 :ATK: 5 :DEF: 2 Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Elite Wizzerd :HP: 12 :ATK: 8 :DEF: 5 Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Frost Wizzerd :HP: 10 :ATK: 5 :DEF: 2 Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Magma Wizzerd :HP: 10 :ATK: 5 :DEF: 2 Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Wizzerd :HP: 10 :ATK: 6 :DEF: 3 Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Others Pidgit :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Pionpi :HP: :ATK: :DEF: Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= Gallery PMTTYD Goomba art.png|Goomba PMTTYD Gloomba art.png|Gloomba PMTTYD H. Goomba art.png|Hyper Goomba RuffPuffSpecies.png|Ruff Puff Category:Enemies Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario Enemies Category:Characters Category:Lists Category:Subpages Category:Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario: The Shards of Time Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Ryushusupercat